Such a method and analog current output can be used for all modules, with which a high level of availability is required or desirable, as is frequently the case for example for automation components.
Until now the redundancy of a module was typically realized by the parallel connection of two outputs. Here one output behaves in a practically passive manner, until a fault is identified in the first output. A switch is then made to the second, redundant output. Another variant consists of the permanent connection of both outputs with half the current respectively and disconnection of the defective output while at the same time increasing the current at the intact output.